Chemistry
by reyoudumb
Summary: Le professeur n'aurait jamais cru être aussi émoustillé par son collègue. ONE SHOT [Professeur/Patron]


Hello tout le monde~ Je suis en pleine réflexion quand à une nouvelle fanfiction Mathieu/Antoine à plusieurs chapitres. J'ai écrit plusieurs débuts mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose qui m'inspire vraiment donc va falloir attendre. Puis j'attend de voir ce qu'il va se passer à la Japan Expo avec nos deux youtubers ;). Je poste un minuscule one-shot sympathique sur le pairing Professeur/Patron ( je pense que ça n'a pas été encore fait, corrigez-moi si j'me trompe ) parce que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages. Sinon je suis totalement ouverte pour des suggestions de fanfic, des prompt, etc... donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne possède que l'histoire. Bonne lecture. x _

* * *

Le professeur louchait à travers ses lunettes, observant des fioles qu'il tenait du bout des doigts, tout en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elles contenaient, vu qu'il avait oublié encore une fois de leurs coller des étiquettes. Il soupira. Maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus dans l'émission, il avait tout son temps libre, qu'il consacrait aux sciences et surtout à la chimie. Une vie bien ennuyante, en résumé. Mais il préférait ça plutôt que de se faire tuer et enterrer par Mathieu, son créateur. Quitte à mourir, il souhaitait donner sa vie à une expérience, voulant faire partie de ces génies fous qui avaient laissés leurs vies pour apporter quelques connaissances. Certes, la pièce du sous-sol où il avait aménagé un laboratoire était silencieuse, mais il n'entendit point lorsque quelqu'un pénétra les lieux.

**Pénétrer**, c'était son passe-temps favoris.

Une odeur de tabac se rependit rapidement alors que le patron avançait un pied devant l'autre, lentement, vers le professeur. Il devait l'avouer, les hommes ainsi que les femmes en blouses blanches l'excitaient beaucoup. Entre nous, qu'est-ce qui n'excitait pas le Patron ? Antoine Daniel. Ouai, vraiment, c'était la seule personne/chose qui en aucun cas ne pouvait l'exciter. Sûrement un mélange de jalousie envers la relation qu'il entretenait avec le présentateur de Salut les Geeks et sa coupe de cheveux étrange. Les longs et fins doigts de l'homme en costume agrippèrent le dos de la blouse de son collègue, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise, manquant de faire tomber la fiole.

« Bon sang, mais vous auriez pu toquer ou tousser pour faire part de votre présence, mon ami ! » S'offusqua le professeur en se tournant vers le Patron, dangereusement proche de lui.

- J'aurais pu. Mais j'aime bien m'approcher silencieusement de mes proies Docteur. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin en écrasant son mégot contre un plan de travail.

- Je-Je n'suis pas un docteur, bafouilla t-il.

- T'as jamais fait de jeu sexuel où tu jouais le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le Patron en haussant un sourcil, comme si c'était un acte des plus banals.

Le scientifique devint tout rouge et replaça ses lunettes, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire sadique du plus grand.

- Non, je ne vois pas le...

- Très bien, le coupa t-il en lui déboutonnant le haut de sa blouse à l'aide de ses deux mains. Je devine qu'il y a un début à tout.

La victime se recula subitement de l'emprise du vicelard en lâchant un cri très viril, alors qu'on pouvait observer son torse et son ventre nus maintenant que sa blouse était complètement ouverte.

- Bah, tu capitules déjà ? Pourtant le début commence à me plaire.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers ps-psychopathe ! En aucun cas je, je ne souhaite coucher avec un homme comme vous ! Se plaignait-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Le patron se rapprocha de nouveau, attrapant le col de la blouse dans ses deux mains, son visage désormais à moins d'un centimètre du sien. Le professeur ferma fortement ses paupières à l'odeur de son haleine, un mélange de cigarette et de Chivas.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

L'homme en costume pencha sa tête, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du scientifique. Ce dernier retenait sa respiration alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres embrasser lentement sa peau. Bon sang, il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Alors que ses baisers remontaient peu à peu vers son oreille, il sentait ses jambes faiblir et il du coller son dos au mur pour ne pas trébucher. Le patron releva son visage pour regarder celui de l'homme qu'il désirait à cet instant, alors que ses bras appuyés contre le mur l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Enfin, il était sûr que le professeur était totalement sous son charme et qu'il ne risquerait pas de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Alors ? On va plus loin ?

Cette fameuse question recevait rarement une réponse négative. Comment refuser quelque chose à cet homme qui pouvait séduire simplement à l'aide de sa voix suave ? Un énorme boucan se fit entendre soudainement, et Mathieu débarqua dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

- Alors, t'as reçu la drogue que j'avais... -Le jeune homme se stoppa dans son engouement lorsqu'il les vit ainsi- commandé ?

Le professeur poussa le patron avant de s'enfuir hors du sous-sol en courant, bousculant Mathieu au passage. Mathieu lança un regard noir à sa personnalité la plus sombre, regard qui fut rendu par ce dernier. Ils se disputèrent une nouvelle fois, l'un reprochant l'autre de ne pas pouvoir garder sa verge dans son pantalon, l'autre reprochant à son créateur de casser tous ses coups.


End file.
